Death D. Asura
Introduction Could not find information Appearance Asura is a slender, yet fairly muscular man tower of most people his outfit changes depending on the island.His usual get up is a black or purple shirt underneath black suspenders crossed over each other with a black skin close jeans types pants also including a pair of white fingerless gloves.His hair is long kept wild changing after sleeping making him look like a girl following his "adorable" and "beautiful" form of an androgynous teenager.His first sword has a blue handle with a two stars on top of each other styled hilt.The second has a ash black handle and has no hilt.The third has a white handle and a hilt with the kanji for death formed into it.His last and most destructive is a regular katana standing at 9'11 from one end of the blade to the other not counting the 7" handle making it stand 14 iches taller then its wielder.All are seen on person usally on his hip on each side except his last which is kept in his left hand.Despite his status as an infamous pirate, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his gaze. Personality Asura has many egos depending on how he wakes up in the morning.His regular mood is a silent captain who uses glares to tell people what to do,in battle he probably the cruelest most sadistict person you will ever meet laughing with glee at people in pain and even sit on the side lines just to see people die for his own enjoyment even going as far as to start it himself so others join and watch as they kill each other. He doesnt regret his past actions at all even going as far as to tell people how much he enjoyed it.He is easily becomes jealous of others.He is also a player as his crew says every morning they see a differnet gilr come out from his bedroom. Asura suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry, otherwise known as asymmetriphobia. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Asura is an extremely powerful master swordsman.He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place he has a heart when it comes to people.He was also able to defeat a fishman while underwater with a single slash . He is know for being able to use one sword in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. Marksmanship Asura's main attributes mainly lie in his ability to hit nearly everything he sets his eyes on with his dual twin flint lock pistols. In a challenge to shoot a weathervane shaped as a whale that was far off in the distance, he managed to shoot the eye of the whale, which amazed the best marksman in the Marines. His abilities mainly rely on his resourcefulness and understanding towards engineering , and using the cannons of the ship with great ease.His marksmanship is nearly as good as Usopp of the Straw Hat Pirates. Hand to Hand Combat He has two different with two different names: Martial Art - Stance of "Crime" This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Asura's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they my mount in response. He also moves at afaster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Asura fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. This fighting style is usually used for hand to hand combat but Asura has been seen to incorporate his guns into it. Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime" This is a further and destructive variation of Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they my mount in response. This capability relies on Kid's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. Physical Strength Asura's trademark ability is his incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch his targets several meters with a mere finger flick, or cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, even create fissures with tapping at the ground. Agility Asura was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of of switch blades in one hand then in onther hand use his devil fruit ability making it appear as if he could perform his devil fruit ability in a second.In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation Endurance Asura can endure allot of dammage going as being able to kill twenty marines after having three of his arm muscles torn on both arms and have six torn in his left leg.Furthermore, after being stabbed straight through the chest, his left shoulder, and his ribcage, he still managed to deliver a kick straight to Admiral Akoji during a battle. Weapons Carrys four swords. Uses switch blades. Devil Fruit Type: Imagenary Zoan Name: Tori Tori no mi Model:Black-Winged Great Demon Is a rare devil fruit allowung the user the abilty to become a creation of a bat crow humanoid figure in hybrid form and and bat-crow like creature in full form.Grants the user the abilty of flight echolocation and is able to shoot feathers.The unqiue abilty for this friut is its abilty to steal devil fruit abilitys from other people temporarily by looking into there eyes. Know moves:' Steal: The user looks the person in the eye for ten seconds so they can copy there mind into there and allow them to use there attacks or weapons of there arsenol that you have including devil fruit abilitys.There is a down fall to this ability as you have ten seconds to look away are desrtact them from your eyes. 'Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Asura can use all types of haki and mastered them all except Kenbunshoku Haki. Relationships He killed them all for his amusment. Crew He has a close bond with his crew having 108 divisions and 1400 men on each ship serving 1 captain and 1 co captain while he is captain commander. Family Dead Allies/ Friends Whitebeard,Shanks,Dracule Mihawk,Strawhat pirates Enemies A'''dmiral Akainu,Capone Beige,Squardo,X.Drake,Blackbeard,Brownbeard '''Other Could not find information History Could not be found no matter where we looked for information what we did find was unread able or burned so we only see half letters. Major Battles Could not find information Quotes "I am just simply one hell of a pirate" "I have killed more people in an hour then a wraith has eyes"' "Silence is the best when hiding from me" "Look into my eyes " "Iron and steel,Iron and steel,Iron and steel,My Fair Lady."the tune of london bridge is falling down' ''"Im going to re - write history" Trivia He admires Nova Blade Asura's aspect of death is Emptiness. Asura's hobby was visiting traditional Japanese cafes Asura's favourite foods were cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it, while his least favourite was beef steak tips. Asura's favourite word was "peace" (平和, heiwa). Despite his obsession with symmetry, Asura's Martial Art - Stance of "Sin", requires him to hold his arms in two completely asymmetrical positions, which he apparently doesn't mind. Asura's favorite number is 8 Asura hates odd numbers His name is taken from the demonic race of Asura in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. His''' Epithet: Kishen means demon god '''Related Articles External Linksm kitt